1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a composed element, and more particularly to furniture.
The invention aims at various improvements which can be applied in such composed element, wherein several thereof relate to rear wall constructions which can be applied therewith.
More particularly, the invention aims at various inventive ideas which are suitable for being applied with furniture which is sold in disassembled condition and has to be assembled by the buyer himself. Herein, this relates first of all to so-called flat-pack furniture.
2. Related Art
Still more particularly, the invention therein relates to composed elements comprising structures which, by means of suitable profiles, can be coupled to each other in a locking manner, for example, of the type known from WO 2010/070472 and WO 2010/070605.
The use of such profiles, which are provided in the constructional parts themselves and are made entirely or for the major part in one piece therewith, offers the advantage that no separate elements for interconnecting the panel-shaped elements at an angle are required, such as, for example, connection elements consisting of metal; or at least the application of such separate elements can be restricted to a minimum. Another advantage thereof consists in that such profiles simply can be milled into the panel-shaped elements and a continuous locking coupling can be realized along the entire corner connection.